Púrpura venganza
by NimrodSoloist
Summary: Perdida en el espacio...¿O no?


Purpura venganza

 _Su reflejo parecía flotar en el infinito vacío de la nada misma…y su mirada, en una falsa concentración, perdida en el brillante horizonte de sus propios ojos. Total obscuridad, salpicada de pequeñas motas de fuego, podía verse afuera…las estrellas bailando en la inmensidad de lo desconocido, donde ningún ruido se oía, y la sangre de mil batallas flotaba en la eternidad, siguiendo un rumbo que quizás solo Irk sabría. A la deriva, en donde el tiempo parecía no regir y los colores nacían para morir, se encontraba ella. Perdida en el espacio, en una cápsula de escape con apenas la energía suficiente como para realizar un último y corto vuelo. De nada serviría enviar un mensaje de ayuda, de nada serviría pedir auxilio…Estaba sola…Y esa parecía ser una constante que nunca iría a cambiar._

 _Lenta y profunda era su respiración, y, en una singular sincopa con los zumbidos de la capsula, lo único que le permitía saber que aún se encontraba con vida, que aún era ella, y que todo lo que había pasado no era una ilusión o una mala pasada…cosa lamentable…_

 _Y Cada fibra de su cuerpo le reclamaba… Sus antenas aullaban de dolor. Su piel, antaño de ese tan característico verde, se encontraba totalmente lacerada, maltratada. Su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar por la migraña. Y su orgullo…su maldito orgullo, tan grande como el sol, pisoteado cual nada. Pero, lo que era peor, en su boca podía sentir el sabor de la sangre…Su sangre… A pesar de ser una idea tonta, siempre había creído que no era capaz de sangrar. No creía que existiera alguien capaz de lograr hacerla sangrar… la simple idea de que alguien pudiera siquiera tocarla, se le hacía imposible y hasta incluso graciosa…Craso error._

 _La verdad había caído sobre ella cual puños de hierro. Como un endemoniado baldazo de esa helada agua terrícola, quemando su concepción y mal sana opinión sobre si misma… Ahora, no sentía más que asco de sí misma. Derrotada por un defectuoso… ¡Un maldito defectuoso!_

 _ **Un golpe seco irrumpe en el ambiente…su mano contra el tablero.**_

 _¿Y cuáles podían ser las chances? Se preguntaba ella ¿Cuántas posibilidades podía haber de que algo así pasara?_

 _El, un simple Irken defectuoso… ¡Defectuoso! Mal en todos los sentidos posibles. Displicente, carente de inteligencia y de disciplina. ¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien que abandonaba su puesto de trabajo? Eso desafiaba de manera directa a la computadora central… Infructuoso y totalmente egocéntrico… Y sin embargo, la había vencido a ella, que había sido la mejor en la academia. Ella, que era tan inteligente y vivaz. Ella, que era el ejemplo de Irken por excelencia…La eterna superviviente. Incluso la grandeza de Los más Altos era minúscula al ser comparada con la suya…_

 _ **Duda…y se detiene**_

 _Bien sabía ella que un comentario así podía costarle la vida…pero no era algo que pudiera evitar. Y eso no le hacía más que dudar de su situación y su ser… ¿Era ella cómo él? ¿Sería ella también una…de ellos? No sentía ningún tipo de lealtad hacia Los más Altos, quienes parecían creerse siempre un paso más adelante que los demás. A diferencia de los otros, no sentía ningún tipo de deber para con su raza. Al menos no desde lo sucedido el día de la ceremonia de selección. Siempre se había visto indiferente al lavado de cerebro generado dentro de la armada… Quizás esa fuera una de las razones por las que prefería la soledad… ¿O eran simples excusas para no enfrentarse a lo que en verdad era? Trampas mentales impuestas por ella misma, para poder erradicar de manera definitiva ese pensamiento, ese virus, esa plaga en su mente. No, ella era mejor, y lo probaría. …ella no era Igual a Zim.  
_

 _ **Suspira…el vacío seguía igual de obscuro que antes, que siempre. Tal así fuera mejor… ¿Quién sabía cuánto podría revelar, si se abría a quienes no lo merecían?**_

 _Y ahora, exiliada por su propia raza, ¿Qué quedaba por hacer? En su momento nada tenía sentido. Tirada en el planeta mugre, solo una idea revoloteaba por su mente…una idea tan sucia como la basura de ese inmundo cuerpo celeste: La Venganza…aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, su llegada a la tierra estuvo totalmente empañada por el sentimiento de la retribución negativa. ¿Qué le importaba a ella que Los más Altos estuvieran felices con su regalo? Lo único que quería, lo único por lo que verdaderamente se desvivía, era por ver a Zim perecer…_

 _ **Sonríe**_

 _Y lo haría, ¡Claro que lo haría! Volvería a ese maldito planeta y lo vería. Todos lo verían. Los vientos arrastrarían los gritos de dolor. Ríos de sangre correrían, no quedaría alma en pie. Y cuando las cabezas de los dos humanos que lo ayudaron estuvieran a sus pies, y su inútil unidad U.C.I. destruida, iría por él. Iría por Zim y le demostraría que no sería ella su verdugo…sino el mismo. El, quien se había puesto solo en esta situación al haberse metido en su camino hace cincuenta años… Y una vez que hubiera entendido todo, y que el único culpable era el…entonces tendría su permiso para ver la estrellas una vez más…La luz no volvería a reflejarse en esos comunes ojos color rubí….Solo entonces tendría su permiso para morir…._

 _¿Y después?_

 _ **Deja de sonreír**_

 _De la cantidad de preguntas que flotaban en su mente, solo esa la mantenía en vela._

 _¿Después de eso, que venía?_

 _Lejos de su raza, tendría que auto-exiliarse a los confines del universo. Y, por más que tratara, no podía imaginarse en un final que no fuera ese. Al final, todas las ecuaciones y todas las preguntas llevaban la misma respuesta: Ella estaría sola. Y, junto a la palabra "Sola", flotaba también "Fracaso". Toda una vida de fracasos, uno tras otro. Solo fracasos…_

 _Y entonces la ira se apoderaba de ella._

 _ **Nuevo golpe contra el tablero.**_

 _Todo volvía a lo mismo: Zim. De no ser por él, no estaría ahora en esta situación. No estaría a la deriva, perdida y lastimada, sino más bien plantando una bandera con la insignia Irken en el cráneo de algún enemigo. No estaría sola, sino al mando de toda una flota de ataque. No sería la burla de todos, sino alguien de temer…Y sin embargo, tampoco podía deshacerse de él. No podía ella matar a Zim…porque el sentimiento de venganza y su ira hacia él era lo único que le quedaba. Y se odiaba por eso. La sensación de total y completa dependencia hacia su cáncer…Pensar que cada movimiento, cada pensamiento y cada palabra, se encontraba dirigida o relacionada a él…Cada plan. Cada día nuevo, cada paso que daba adelante._

 _A su alrededor, trozos de maquinaria volaban por aquí y por allá. Pertenecían a Mimí, su leal U.C.I., el único ser que podía considerar como "Amigo"…y quizás fuera solo porque lo había creado. Mucho trabajo le había costado hacerla, y sin embargo, ahora se encontraba destruida…por su propia mano. De alguna manera había logrado hackear el sistema operativo de su U.C.I., logrando tener control total sobre sus acciones. Y de no haber sido por eso, hubiera derrotado a Zim en el espacio…Por esa vez se había salvado…Pero no volvería a tener tanta suerte la próxima vez que se encontraran…Claro, si es que sus sentimientos no le jugaban en contra._

 _Tak:-_ Y he aquí otra prueba de mi condición _.-_ _ **Pensó ella para sus adentros, con total amargura.-**_

 _En la academia, los Irken eran entrenados para ser verdaderas maquinas asesinas. Sin temor, sin remordimientos, solo seres capaces de acatar la orden que recibieran. Nunca parecía haber tiempo para desarrollar otras reacciones más que la obediencia y la lealtad…aunque claro, tampoco es que conviniera algo así. Porque los sentimientos podían ser muy traicioneros en ocasiones, y basta la determinación de un solo individuo para poder marcar la diferencia…Después de todo, no es el pueblo quien debe temer a su líder…sino el líder, quien debe temer al pueblo. Una rebelión en el seno de la armada Irken podría causar destrozos en toda la raza. Miles de años de entrenamiento a la basura. Y el imperio quedaría totalmente vulnerable. Y sí que debían tener cuidado con eso. No era ningún secreto para nadie que la raza Irken fuera la más odiada del universo. Incluso muchas fuerzas opositoras se habían levantado en su contra…y todas habían fallado. En su paso por los distintos planetas en la búsqueda de Zim, había escuchado muchos rumores acerca de una nueva..._ **Los Resisty** _… Y aunque su primer ataque en contra de la inmensa había fallado, era indudable que volverían._

 _Pero…¿Por qué le importaba todo esto? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué debería importarle? Su raza ya no era su raza. Y sus creencias y líderes… ¿Qué eran para ella? Solo sabía que vivía para ella misma. Su líder sería su sangre, sus armas sus manos…y su objetivo sería Zim…_

 _ **Nuevo golpe contra el tablero**_

 _Sus dientes rechinaban. De nuevo, involuntariamente, había salido Su nombre. Como un fantasma, siempre expectante, apareciendo en el momento más inoportuno…Ya estaba cansada de todo…De todo y de todos…_

 _ **Mira por la ventana. Increíble la casualidad, las chances, las oportunidades. Frente a ella, tan lejos, pero tan cerca, puede ver un cartel de lo que parece ser un planeta de dominio Irken.**_

" _ **Bienvenidos a Comidortia"**_

 _ **Suspira ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer?**_

* * *

 _Su reflejo ya no le devolvía la mirada desde el espacio, sino desde el fondo de una copa, la cual hasta hace unos segundos había estado rebalsada de un barato intento de licor Vortiano. Atrás había quedado el vacío, el frío y el silencio, siendo ahora reemplazados ahora por una calidez acogedoramente incomoda, y una ruidosa combinación de discusiones que poco y nada le importaban. Pide otro trago, mientras mentalmente repasa su situación a la vez que mira a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un bar, ubicado en los denominados barrios bajos del planeta Comidortia. El ambiente estaba pesado, acompañado de una cargada ráfaga de somnolencia fuertemente relacionada con el aroma a alcohol. En algún lado podía oírse crepitar unas llamas, tan constantes e hipnóticas que no hacían más que contribuir al clima._

 _Sentada en un taburete, apoyado frente a la barra, podía entender porque no mucha gente asistía a estos callejones. Y es que, a diferencia de la zona de comidas rápidas, estos negocios carecían de la "encantadora" paleta de colores, luces y sonidos que tanto caracterizaban a su contraparte. Y aunque eso no lo hacía menos asqueroso, al menos lo hacía más soportable. Después de todo, si había algo que odiaba era estar rodeada de tanta inferioridad. Echa un vistazo rápido a los demás individuos que la acompañan en el local, evaluando y calculando. Al fondo, casi ocultos detrás de una columna, dos vortianos con trajes de ingenieros se encontraban casi dormitando, uno con una copa medio llena en la mano y el otro con la suya ya vacía. Un par de mesas más a su izquierda, tres Irkens con uniformes de la Elite se encontraban lanzando unos dardos. Todos tenían los ojos color rubí. Eran, de más estaba decirlo, lo más ruidosos del lugar, gritando tanto por haber acertado como por haber fallado. Saltaba a la vista que eran aún unos novatos. Quizás estaban allí festejando, o incluso hasta se habrían escapado de la academia. Ella, sola, podría contra ellos en un santiamén…_

 _Cantinero_ _:-_ Aquí está su bebida.- _Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.-_

 _Voltea, quedando frente a la barra nuevamente. De un purpura espumoso, su bebida le aguardaba. Se queda contemplándola. ¿Podría bebérsela sin vomitar? Sentía como todo su organismo le decía que no, que no lo lograría. Pero no era que le importase mucho. Si bien su mente se encontraba un tanto nublada, aún se encontraba en pleno uso de sus facultades…o al menos de la mayoría. No piensa, mente en blanco. Levanta la copa y se la lleva a la boca. En cuestión de segundos, todo el líquido desaparece. Acto seguido, siente su cuerpo estremecerse, y un asqueroso pero a la vez reconfortante calor le recorre la garganta._

 _Se relame los labios y pide otra. Sin embargo, al mirar a los ojos al cantinero (solo ahora, luego de la cuarta copa, logra ver que este es un Rakkton, del planeta Rakk), puede ver detrás de este algo que le llama la atención. Un panel de "Se busca". Una orden de arresto. Y, a los pies de esta, como firma, el emblema Irken. ¿No era suficiente ya con él exilio? ¿Las constantes burlas? Quizás fuera el alcohol inundando su sistema, pero en ese momento no pudo más que sentir cierta lástima por él. Y es que, la cara en la foto del panel no era otra más que la de Zim._

" _ **Escapar a su puesto de trabajo"**_ _figuraba en ella._ _ **"Entregar inmediatamente a Sizz Lor"…**_ _Conocía a Sizz Lor, aunque solo de nombre. Era muy famoso entre los Irkens. Y, si todo que había escuchado de él era cierto, estar en su lista negra debía de ser un juego muy peligroso, casi suicida._

 _Tak_ _:-_ No para mí… _-Dijo casi en un susurro, aunque sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, nuevamente se ve fuera de sus pensamientos. Un grito de celebración suena a sus espaldas. Esos novatos seguían chillando como colegialas. Molesta, les lanza una mirada asesina que espera ellos capten. Sin embargo, no parecen darse cuenta de lo ruidosos que son.-_

 _Cantinero:-_ _¿_ Otraronda _?-_

 _Tak:-_ Hasta el fondo.- _Dijo acercándole el vaso. Y entonces volvió a lo suyo. Siguió contemplando el panel unos minutos. Este parecía devolverle la mirada. Como desearía poder compartir su color de ojos…al menos así podría sentir parte de lo que el sentía…aunque, si afuera el caso, no podría entonces acabar con su vida. Malditas las reglas de la naturaleza…Y eso solo le hacía dudar más. ¿Quería compartir color de ojos para poder pensar como él y así vencerlo? ¿O lo quería como seguro de que no fuera a asesinarlo? ¿Era ese, inconscientemente, un deseo para poder protegerlo de ella misma? No…no le salvaba la vida a él. Se estaba protegiendo ella misma. Estaba protegiendo lo único que le daba propósito a su vida. Su red de venganza. Al brillo de sus ojos…un brillo por el que, sin duda alguna, mataría por extinguir… ¿Suicidio?-_ Nah…- _Dice involuntariamente, totalmente desinhibida. El cantinero llega con su bebida. La agarra y, nuevamente, se la bebe de un trago.-_

 _Mira la hora. En un plano terrestre, podría decirse que ya eran las tres de la mañana. Casi todos los humanos estarían durmiendo. Incluso Dib y su monstruosa hermana. Curioso espécimen, el chico Dib. Pareciese ser la única persona en su planeta con al menos una cuota de brillantes, al saber quién era en verdad Zim…sin duda alguna lamentaría su muerte. O al menos se le haría menos fácil poder matarlo. En cuanto a su hermana…lamentaría haberse cruzado en su camino. A ella sí que disfrutaría asesinándola…Quizás incluso podría asesinarla antes que a Dib, para ahorrarle el placer de ver morir a su hermano…aunque eso fuera injusto para el otro._

 _Otra oleada de griterío vuelve a sacarla de sus pensamientos. Totalmente furiosa, se levanta de su asiento y, tomando su copa vacía, la arroja contra la columna con la diana. Los tres Irkens, estupefactos y sorprendidos, se dan vuelta y la ven. Luego sonríen._

 _Irken de mayor altura:-_ ¿Tienes algún problema, preciosa?- _Dijo el más alto de los tres, acerándose. Llega frente a ella y se para cruzando los brazos. Los otros dos lo acompañan, flanqueándola. El de la izquierda, amenazadoramente, lanza y atrapa en el aire uno de los dardos.-_ Por qué si lo tienes, te recomiendo que lo digas ahora.-

Tak:- _No dice nada, pero con un veloz movimiento, y sin dejar de mirarlos, toma el dardo en el aire y, arrojándolo entre medio de las antenas del más alto de los tres, lo clavo justo en el centro de la diana. Ladea apenas unos grados a la derecha su cabeza y sonríe de manera retadora…Los tres Irkens de la Elite se quedan mudos de asombro. -_

 _Irken de mayor altura:-_ _Lentamente, comienzan a bajar sus antenas, mientras perfilan hacia la salida.-_ Vámonos muchachos, dejemos a esta defectuosa pudrirse sola.- _Se pudo escuchar, con su voz bañada en rencor y humillación.-_

 _Tak:-_ Defectuosa…- _Dijo, en voz baja y sin despegar la mirada de la entrada. Se da la vuelta y mira a los vortianos: Estos siguen desmayados. Vuelve a sentarse en la barra. Mira al cantinero, quien presenció todo lo sucedido en silencio. Estaba limpiando su copa.-_ ¿Dije yo alguna vez que había terminado? Otra copa, ¡Ya!- _Dijo ella, de manera muy autoritaria y casi gritando lo último. Y, sin replicar, el marciano le hizo caso.-_

 _En su mente, la palabra "defectuosa" daba vueltas sin parar. ¿En verdad era una defectuosa? No es un apelativo tan común dentro de su raza, menos una condición tan frecuente. ¿Sería ella uno de esos casos? Su uniforme era diferente al de los demás. Nunca le había gustado la idea de compartir relación con normal, menos con los demás Irkens, tan inferiores. Desde siempre había mostrado aptitudes de pelea más allá de lo normal, incluso entre los escalones más bajos de la academia…aunque poco recordaba de eso, pues había escalado a una gran velocidad. Con una inteligencia superior a la media, siempre había sacado las notas más altas de su clase, y sus pruebas prácticas fueron siempre sobresalientes. Por eso, por ser tan superior, tan única, creía que debía tener un uniforme diferente. Y, ¿Por qué no? También un emblema, el cual ahora adornaba su uniforme._

 _Si…defectuosa. Pero defectuoso no siempre quiere decir que sea algo malo…sino que no funciona como debe. Y, en su caso, funcionaba mejor. Mucho mejor. Tanto, que había sido capaz de liberarse del control mental impuesto por la docencia en la academia. ¿Unirse al ejército? ¡Claro que sí! En el campo de batalla era donde más feliz se sentía ella. Pero se unía porque ella lo decidía, y no porque se lo dijera su Pak. Lo llevaba en la sangre, podía sentirlo. No pertenecía a ningún otro lado más. La adrenalina, la superioridad, la victoria, el constante roce con la muerte…adoraba todo eso._

 _¿Sanitaria en el planeta mugre? ¡Al diablo con eso! Y, por más que fuera otra cosa que la relacionara con Zim, estaba orgullosa de haber desertado de su trabajo. Ya le demostraría a los Más Altos quien debería ser, por derecho mismo, Invasor._

 _El cantinero llega con su copa, llena de vuelta. Con su libido en todo su esplendor, ella se siente inmortal, invencible. Toma la bebida de un trago sin estremecerse. Y en su mente, sin arrepentimientos ni "peros", solo gira la idea de poder eliminar a quien la puso en este lugar. Le haría pagar por sus acciones, sus insolencias. Por hacer que dudara de ella misma. Por tomar lo que debía ser de ella. Nada de "peros". Sin remordimientos, solo un par de ojos de color rubí mirando sin ver…_

 _Y de repente, lo siente. Sabe que no tiene nada que ver con el alcohol…aunque que lo sintiera influye, vulnerable su estado. Un leve temblor recorre su cuerpo, y en su mente puede sentir como un lazo natural ancestral se prende, a la vez que palabras que no son suyas retumban en sus antenas. Mira a la puerta de entrada, sabiendo que solo puede escucharlo. Espera unos minutos…espera…espera…y aparece, tal como ella lo esperaba. Dos Irken entran charlando animadamente. Uno de ojos color ámbar, raro entre su especie. Y el otro con ojos color purpura, como los de ella. Antes de ubicarse en su asiento, el de ojos morados mira en su dirección, con cara de felicidad._

 _No puede evitar gruñir, claro signo de molestia. Ahora no tendría otra más que escuchar esa conversación. Sin cansarse de lo mismo, pide al cantinero otro trago._

 _Irken ojos Ámbar:-_ _¿Y_ tú _?_ ¿Quién crees que podría ganar?-

 _Irken ojos morados:-_ Mmmm…- _Dice pensativamente, mientras mira en la dirección de ella.-_ Pues, he escuchado que ese tal Skoodge va a participar. Cualquiera que pueda conquistar al planeta Blorch, de seguro tiene mi voto.-

 _Irken ojos Ámbar:-_ ¿Skoodge?- _Dice sorprendido. Y no puede evitar lanzar una carcajada.- ¡_ Pero si es muy pequeño! No hay manera de que pueda contra Tenn.-

 _Irken ojos morados:-_ No hay manera de que Tenn pueda ganar la competencia. Skoodge está a años luz de ella.- _Decía, seguro de sí mismo.-_ ¿Ya sabes donde se celebrará esta vez?-

 _Irken ojos Ámbar:-_ Claro, en Irk. Ya han preparado el Mega Coliseo para el show. ¡Algunos dicen que incluso hasta los Más Altos irán a ver!-

 _Irken ojos morados:-_ ¿Y tú crees que eso es posible?- _Dijo, en tono de burla. Ahora le tocó a él lanzar una carcajada.-_

 _Por unos instantes, ajena a su situación, ella se vio enfrascada en esa conversación. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Competencia? Creía saber que esa tal Tenn era una invasora. De Skoodge no había duda, su hazaña estaba en boca de todos últimamente. ¿Qué podía estarse perdiendo?_

 _Irken ojos Ámbar:-_ ¿Crees que ese defectuoso, Zim, podría presentarse?- _Preguntó el ojos Ámbar de repente. Y eso fue suficiente para captar toda la atención de ella. Juntando toda la concentración posible, intento afianzar ese lazo que la unía con aquel Irken de ojos Morados, a la espera de una respuesta.-_

 _Irken ojos Morados:-_ No lo creo. Después de todo, las invitaciones solo llegan a invasores de verdad…y él no lo es. Además, he escuchado decir que su unidad U.C.I. es también defectuosa. ¿Te lo imaginas? Compitiendo con algo así.- _Dijo, al borde de la risa. Rápidamente, el ojos Ámbar se le unió también, desternillándose.-_

 _Y de repente, ella lo recordó. La competencia anual de unidades U.C.I. estaba próxima a dar comienzo. Todos los invasores participaban. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de eso? Pero no importaba, porque ya estaba todo preparado. En su mente, ideas se juntaban, conceptos se apilaban y hábiles estratagemas se daban, todo para el próximo encuentro. Parecía obra del destino encontrarse con semejante oportunidad…y no iría a desaprovecharla. Se levanta y rápidamente sale del lugar, ignorando al camarero que le reclame su paga. En la mente de ella, solo una cosa brillaba con suma intensidad…_

 _Ella sería la numero uno…la primera de la fila._

* * *

 _Hola, ¿Como están? He aquí mi primer Fic de invader Zim y, esperemos, no el único jajaja._

 _No soy nuevo en la página, pero si en la sección, por lo tanto, sepan perdonar mis errores. Por cierto, soy un gran seguidor de la serie. ¡Re-contra espero la salida del comic!_

 _En cuanto a la historia, creo que no hay mucho que decir la verdad. Queda claro que se ubica justo después de la derrota de Tak en la tierra. Pero se me hizo complicado escribir esta historia (al menos la primera parte) sin sentir que el personaje me quedaba OoC. Quiero decir, ella solo aparece en un capítulo, por lo que es muy difícil terminar de definir su forma de ser. Acá intento mostrar a una abatida Irken cuyo propósito parece, al menos en un principio, perdido._

 _Por cierto, una cosa más. Utilicé, como verán, de base la idea de que ella es Defectuosa, al igual que Zim. No está confirmado ni nada, pero me pareció bastante interesante cuando lo leí. Y es que, si se piensa, comparte bastantes similitudes con Zim, por lo que no sería muy descabellado que ella en verdad lo sea._

 _Bueno, como sea, no estamos leyendo_

 _zEDDY46_


End file.
